


The Journey of Discovery

by Boo3Berry



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ATLA/LoK AU, tags will update as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo3Berry/pseuds/Boo3Berry
Summary: Luz Noceda, a nonbender from the southern water tribe, leaves the South Pole on a journey to find a new home. Following the Great Avatar Azura’s lead she goes on crazy adventures with her new family by her side. Even becoming rivals with the current Avatar, Amity, won’t stop Luz from discovering the truth about her place in the world.
Kudos: 7





	The Journey of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please tell me any suggestions on how to improve my work.

“Just like the Good Avatar Azura and her dance of the badgermoles at Ba Sing Se, I present to you Penguins on the Luz,” a young girl named Luz calls out while bowing. 20 penguins appear around the brunette and start doing spins and jumps in time with each other. Luz heads over by the drum set she got out earlier. Unfortunately for her she tripped and fell on top of a penguin doing the lizard worm.

  
Chaos erupted as the penguins started panicking. They crashed into buildings of snow causing major damage to all that surrounds them. Five elite waterbenders came together to corral the stampeding birds.

  
The chieftain came up to the young Noceda, who was just getting back up. “Leave,” he commanded, “And don’t come back.”

  
Camila Noceda sighed before grabbing her daughter and heading towards the remains of their former house. “Mija,”she turned towards Luz,”this is the fifth village we’ve been kicked out of. I love your creativity and passion but this is the real world. Sometimes when bad things keep happening you need to grow up. Can you try that for me?”

  
“Okay,” Luz mumbled. Luz knew she was different but growing up wouldn’t fix that. She could reign back the weirdness but that would just leave her miserable. It’s not like she could suddenly gain the ability to waterbend either. “Ugh,” she growled out.

  
Camilia looked over at Luz. “Mija, why don’t you go take a walk while I pack our things? It’s a beautiful day outside.”

  
Luz’s face lit up. “Gracias (Thank you) Mami. You’re the best.” She ran out through the collapsed wall.

  
Luz walked aimlessly around the village she was about to leave. Passing the healing hut, where her mom used to work, Luz let her mind wander. She’d only lived here for a few months but she had so many memories, albeit mainly bad ones. One of her favorite memories was of the sea prune stew made for her by the girl who wrote food fan fictions on her 12th birthday. Luz never learned her name but she remembered the incredibly delicious soup.

  
A voice pulled Luz back to reality. “Hey look it’s the freak.”

  
Luz looked up and saw a group of teenage girls.

  
“I heard she got kicked out by the chieftain today,” one of them announces.

  
“It’s about time,” says another. They all start laughing at Luz.

  
“Chief should have never taken in a weirdo like you to begin with. You can’t even waterbend,” a third girl states.

  
“You're so useless, Luz-er,” the final one teases, “The only person in the entire South Pole that can’t bend, it’s no wonder you’re so pitiful.”

  
While they all laugh and walk away, Luz clenches her fist. It wasn’t her fault all the other nonbenders went to the Earth kingdom to live away from benders, so why was she being teased for it?

  
An idea struck Luz, if all the other nonbenders were in the Earth kingdom then she could join them. She would be less of a weirdo and wouldn’t have to deal with the bullying anymore. Luz was a strong paddler, so she could probably make it all the way across the sea.  
“Mami would be fine on her own and wouldn’t have to deal with me ruining her life anymore,” mumbled Luz. As the thoughts truly sunk in, she knew there was only one thing to do. She was going to find herself a new home.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Stealing a canoe was surprisingly easy. Only a couple of the boats were out on fishing expeditions, and the rest of the canoes were unguarded. Jumping around and (failing to do) some spy rolls. “Luz Noceda sneaking around like Azura during her escape from Hecate's clutches,” she mumbled under her breath.

She untied the canoe before grabbing a paddle and entering the boat. Luz let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Taking a quick glance at her former home, Luz pushed out into the water. The journey was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters I just don’t know how to use Ao3 to show this.
> 
> By the way, a couple months ago I posted a fic very similar to this called “The Elements in Us.” I decided to rewrite the story and it has been deleted.


End file.
